Querido Diario
by Uchiha Ale-chan
Summary: -!Maldición, todo es por tu culpa! !Tú lo dejaste entrar!.- Gritaba papá, tomando a mamá por los hombros. -!Pero Sasuke-kun...! !Él tiene derecho! Él es su...- Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla la interrumpió. -!Cállate! Ya no lo soportaba. ¿Cómo es que sus padres llegaron a ésto?
1. Chapter 1

**!Hola gente! Nos leemos otra vez, !Siii xD! Mi segundo fanfic, que tendrá más de un capítulo... trataré de actualizar en tramos cortos... pero si me llego a tardar, es todo por culpa de la escuela, que no me deja vivir en paz xD. !Jaja! !Bueno, aquí vamos! Ah una ultima cosa, muuuchas gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar mi One-shot! Me alegran el día no saben cuanto.**

**Disc: Naruto no es propiedad mía, le pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sama.**

****"Yoko"significa "Niña del sol, o niña positiva" más adelante verán por qué. La Historia se ambienta en el mundo real (No ninja) y me surgió la idea de los muchos problemas que tienen las familias hoy en día. Algunas por falta de tiempo o algún otro motivo, no pueden dedicarle el suficiente tiempo que sus hijos se merecen. Lamentable, el mundo es así.

_Para ti, Yoko:_

_Un regalo especial de quienes te quieren y te aprecian. Pequeño ángel que llegaste a nuestras vidas para enseñarnos a amar. Fuiste el mayor regalo para tus padres, quienes gozosos esperaban tu llegada…_

_¡Hubieras visto la cara del teme cuanto te tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez! ¡Parecía un auténtico idiota! Bueno, más de lo habitual, quiero decir…_

_Y como olvidar la cara de Hinata, tu madre, que parecía que iba a llorar de la inmensa felicidad que irradiaba en esos instantes. Cuando por fin pudiste llegar a sus brazos, te dedicó estas palabras:_

_"Nuestra pequeña Yoko, siempre estaremos aquí para protegerte, amarte y cuidarte. Eres todo nuestro mundo, pequeño ser de luz que Dios nos ha concebido. Te amaremos incondicionalmente, pase lo que pase, por toda la eternidad"_

_Haz sido el comenzar de toda nuestra gran felicidad, es por eso que si te sientes afligida o triste por algún motivo y no quieres contárnoslo, evita guardarlo en tus adentros y confíalo a estas páginas que serán tu más fiel testigo y te acompañaran cuando lo necesites, sea cual sea la situación._

_"Regalo de cumpleaños número diez, con mucho amor. Atte. Familia Uzumaki_"


	2. Chapter 2

Cumpleaños. La palabra que trae consigo sinónimos de alegría y emoción, hace que el estómago te dé un vuelco de felicidad al pensar que, al menos una vez al año, tendrás a toda esa gente querida para ti reunida en un solo lugar, festejando un año más de vida, un paso más hacia la madurez.

Serpentinas, sombreros y globos de todos colores, hacen que mi casa parezca un arcoíris. Las fiestas de cumpleaños nunca han sido totalmente de mi agrado, pero aquello tampoco significa que las odie. Siempre me he preguntado: ¿Por qué armar tanto alboroto para un día como aquél?

Y Así es. Hoy, celebro mi décimo cumpleaños. Lleno de abrazos, saludos, felicitaciones, presentes y lo infaltable, invitados. Se Podría decir que mi habilidad para socializar es escasamente nula, aun así, hago todo lo posible por no tartamudear, sonrojarme o hacer algo que me deje en ridículo.

A quién engaño, todo es en vano. La timidez me juega en contra.

En situaciones como ésta, toda mi confianza se derrumba en un instante. No sé ni que decir, tampoco sé qué hacer. Además, soy torpe como un elefante, capaz hasta de tropezarme con mi propio pié.

Quizá todo tenga que ver con la herencia, que en mi caso, son más defectos que virtudes.

Para colmo, en el instante en el que iba a darle un sorbo a mi refresco, en un movimiento brusco, el vaso resbaló de mi mano; derramándose en mi chaleco nuevo, el que mamá se esmeró tanto en tejer.

Solo atiné a balbucear:

-Yo… Yo… ¡Madre, cuánto lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención… el vaso resbaló y…!

- No te preocupes, Yoko. Esto lo podemos limpiar…. Ven, te ayudaré a quitártelo.- Decía mamá con su dulce tono de voz, ayudándome a sacarme el ya empapado sweater.

-Pero mamá… tú… Lo hiciste para mí hace poco y… yo… lo acabo de mojar.- Las ganas de llorar eran inmensas, no quería hacer sentir mal a mamá, aunque ella no se enfada por cosas tan triviales. Mejor dicho, nunca la he visto enfadada por nada. Ella siempre es buena, amable y comprensiva. Aunque muy tímida.

Papá dice que ella tiene un algo especial, que la hacía particular y muy diferente de las otras niñas, algo que atraía, como por inercia, su atención sin siquiera cruzar palabra, o conocer su nombre. Algo que la hacía y hace ser, Hinata Hyuga.

-Yoko, mamá ya te dijo que eso se puede arreglar con una simple lavada, para la otra tienes que estar más espabilada ¿entiendes? – Me reprochaba papá, con ése aire de superioridad típico de él. A veces, me doy cuenta de que muchas de mis manías, como chasquear la lengua, sonreír orgullosamente sin darme cuenta, e incluso mostrarme bastante seria la mayoría del tiempo, las he heredado de mi padre. El hombre más codiciado por la mayoría de las mujeres, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Perdón…- Contesté aturdidamente.

- ¡Teme! ¡Si no fue su culpa! – Gruñó tío Naruto, quien la mayoría del tiempo, tiende a defenderme a mí o a mamá.- Déjala divertirse, no quiero que en cinco años más sea un mini Sasuke con cuerpo de niña.

La relación que llevan papá y tío Naruto es un tanto extraña. A pesar de ser los mejores amigos, también son eternos rivales. Nunca les falta una razón para empezar a discutir.

-Mira dobe, mantén tu boca cerrada en mi presencia.- Papá hizo un intento de sonrisa, que terminó en una mueca forzada.- Si no quieres que te eche a patadas de aquí…

-¡Teme…! ¡Tú y cuantos más!

-No necesito a nadie más, conmigo basta y sobra.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

La cara de mamá era un mar de angustia, puesto a que ella odia ver a la gente discutir. Sobre todo si alguno de los integrantes de dicha riña, termina con un ojo morado.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun… cálmense por favor…- Dijo mamá en un tono casi inaudible, que como siempre, papá es el único que alcanza a escuchar.

Y como si fuera un truco de magia, la cara de papá, antes casi deformada por la rabia, tomó su semblante tranquilo de siempre. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido segundos antes.

No pude evitarlo, me acerqué al oído de mamá y le susurré:

-Mamá… creo que deberías haber trabajado en un circo como domadora de bestias.- Dije. Me miró con suma extrañeza, aún no comprendía lo que quería decir.

- ¿Por…Por qué dices eso, Yoko-chan?

- Porque eres capaz de domar a la peor de todas.- dije en una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible.

Mamá rió dulcemente por lo bajo. Realmente le agració mi comentario.

-Papá en el fondo, tiene un corazón muy cálido y dulce, al igual que tú y yo… solo que no es muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos… pero cuando lo hace, es sincero e incluso.-rió ante esto.- un poco torpe… ambos tenemos muchas cosas en común, es por eso que… .-Pausó, mirando a papá embelesada, como si no existiera otro hombre a sus ojos.- Me enamoré perdidamente de él…

Una carcajada conocida nos sacó de aquel mágico momento.

-¡Sa…Jajajaja Sasuke-teme…! ¡Deberías… Deberías ver tu cara!- reía tío naruto a mas no poder, por un momento creí que moriría ahogado.- ¡Siempre que Hinata te habla, te quedas con cara de Idiota embobado!

Un enorme chichón apareció en la cabeza de tío Naruto. Él sabía que decirle eso a mi padre, era un golpe seguro, pero aun así, le encantaba molestarle.

-Mira dobe, cállate de una vez.- Suspiró un poco papá para liberarse de aquel bochorno.

-¡Ah! Sasuke-kun… deja de ser tan amargado y ríete un rato.- Tío naruto soltó esto, imitando la voz de mamá, que por cierto, no era ni la más mínima parte parecida. Es más, Parecía gato agonizante.

Papá no se resistió más y zamarreó de acá para allá a tío Naruto, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, como si fuera un muñeco de Ventrílocuo. Todos los presentes miraron con un ademán de sorpresa… ¿Se suponía que estos dos eran mejores amigos? Dios santo.

-¡Naruto! – Aparecía tía Sakura, con una enorme vena en su cabeza y la boca torcida, tratando de controlarse un poco, lo que no tuvo muy buen resultado. Tío Naruto ya tenía dos chichones en un día. Hecho insólito.

- ¡Ay! Sa…Sakura-chan…

-Ah… Perdón, esto es más fuerte que yo.-Rió nerviosa.- Hinata… Sasuke-kun… espero que Naruto no les haya causado muchas molestias.- Se excusaba tía Sakura, por los comentarios, según ella, no muy apropiados de su esposo.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-san.- Decía mamá con su aire amable de siempre.

Tía Sakura se giró hacia mí y preguntó:

-¿Y tú, Yoko-chan, cómo te lo estás pasando?

-Bien, Gracias, tía Sakura.- Respondí sonriente.

Tía Sakura me agrada. Sé que detrás de esa fuerza descomunal y gran carácter, se esconde su "yo" dulce y compasivo, que muy pocas personas tienen la suerte de conocer. Una de ellas es tío Naruto, por ejemplo.

Él siempre habla de ella como la única mujer existente en su mundo, como la más hermosa flor del jardín y de cómo le gustaría complacerla en todo lo que ella le pidiera. Hacerla la mujer más dichosa y feliz, sonriéndole con ese algo, que lo hace enamorarse cada día más.

La verdad es que, no me sorprende.

Kushina , la madre de tío Naruto, es casi igual a tía Sakura. Físicamente y psicológicamente hablando. Él me contó mucho sobre ella, e incluso me mostró una fotografía.

Sin duda, eran como dos gotas de Agua.

Mamá tocó suavemente mi hombro.

-Yoko-chan, es la hora de abrir los presentes.- Me susurró. Asentí con la cabeza, sin mucho entusiasmo, debido a que estas situaciones me incomodan bastante.

Caminamos hacia el salón.

Al llegar, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos.

Todos los invitados formaban un gran círculo, depositando todos los presentes al interior. Papá me hizo un gesto de mano para que me acercase, pero aunque quisiera, mi nerviosismo no me dejaba dar un paso más.

Al verme llegar, toda esa gente desvió su atención hacia mí, como una princesa que es aclamada por su pueblo. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, me sentía desfallecer y quería que aquello acabara lo más pronto posible.

-Yoko-chan… ¿Quieres que abramos juntas tus presentes, cariño? – Cuestionó mamá, colocándose de cuclillas para así estar a mi altura.

-Claro madre, me encantaría.

-Pero antes, sé que a ti no te agradan los lugares donde hay gentío, y que hubieras preferido que tu fiesta fuera discreta, sólo yo, papá y por supuesto, tú.- Pausó mamá con un aire entre triste y preocupado, posiblemente pensó que ella tenía la culpa.- Pero naruto-kun insistió y… yo…

- No te preocupes por eso mami, sé que tío Naruto me quiere mucho, y lo hizo con la mejor intención.- Pausé.- Mientras Papá y tú estén aquí a mi lado, lo demás no importa.

Entramos en el círculo.

Aunque sea sólo pocas veces al año, me encanta que estemos los tres juntos. Como una familia, de nuevo.

¿Por qué lo digo? La verdad es que mamá y papá tienen días muy atareados y no están mucho en casa, lo que causa que no nos veamos muy seguido. A pesar de que ellos dos trabajen en la misma empresa, muy pocas veces se cruzan en el día. ¿Es extraño no? Aun así, me llaman constantemente, por no decir todo el día, para cerciorarse de que me encuentro bien.

Abrí el primer obsequio.

-¡Oh!- Exclamé sorprendida al ver que dentro del paquete, había un lindo vestido lila con unos pendientes del mismo color.- Son hermosos tía Ino… Muchas Gracias.

- ¿Ves, Sai? ¡Te dije que ése color le gustaría!

- Cariño, yo también tengo un presente que entregarle- Dijo tío Sai sacando un pequeño libro de portada color crema, que decía "La historia de un…" no pude leer más, tío Naruto en una pirueta digna de aplausos, le arrebató el libro de las manos a Tío Sai. Luego, lo arrastro del cuello y lo llevó a un rincón, murmurando cosas entre dientes.

-¡Sai, espero que esto entre en tu cabeza pervertida! ¡Ella sólo tiene 10 años y este libro es para mayores de 18!

-Oh… ¿En serio? La verdad es que no lo he leído… Pero por lo que dicen, pensé que sería de su agrado.- Rió falsamente.

- Da las gracias de que no soy Sasuke, si él te hubiera visto antes que yo, ya te hubiera dado un ostiazo en plena cara.- Le agitó el libro en la cara de tío Sai y le dio una ojeada, después rió nerviosamente, como si hubiera malinterpretado algo.

Se disculpó quien sabe por qué de tío Sai, y volvió como perro arrepentido hacia mí, con el libro en sus manos.

Lo tomé.

-"La Historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz".- Leí. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras me fije en el rostro de tío Naruto, que esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica.

Abrí el libro por la tapa del reverso, y divisé una fotografía de su autor. Bastante vieja de por sí. Aquel caballero poseía en ese entonces rasgos jóvenes, pelo blanco y en punta, además, tenía una sonrisa, me pareció muy simpático.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunté. No debí hacerlo.

-Su nombre es Jiraiya, él fue como un abuelo para mí.- Trató de disimular su tristeza.- Yo… Me era una persona muy importante y querida… Pero lamentablemente… Murió.- Trató de formular una sonrisa, pero no hubo caso. Pude notar sus ojos humedecerse, y lágrimas amenazantes impotentes por salir.

- Lo siento tío Naruto, No quise hacerte recordar cosas tristes.- Declaré. Para que él se pusiera así, Jiraiya debió ser una gran persona. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

-¡No te preocupes! Él nos mira, donde quiera que se encuentre ahora.- Recuperó su semblante anterior y esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Vamos, apresúrate en abrir los otros obsequios.

Recibí toda clase de cosas. Entre ellas, tía Tenten y tío Neji me regalaron un rompecabezas gigante y una caja de dulces. Guy-sensei y lee-san me regalaron un traje verde, idéntico al de ellos, la verdad, no creo tener el coraje para usarlo nunca, y a juzgar por la cara de mamá y papá, ellos también lo creían así.

Tío Shino, me regaló un insectario, tío Kiba un perrito de peluche y tía sakura junto con tío Naruto este diario en el que ahora escribo.

De pronto mamá desapareció de mi vista junto a papá. Después de un rato, los vi llegar con una caja medianamente grande entre sus brazos, mientras que mamá le miraba tiernamente. La depositó en el suelo y la abrió.

¡Sorpresa!

Inmediatamente corrió hacia mí una bolita peluda color blanco, orejitas pequeñas y ojitos negros, tenía el pelaje muy suave y yo parecía agradarle.

-Yoko, has demostrado ser muy responsable y en éste día pensamos que éste era el mejor regalo que podíamos entregarte.- Me miró seriamente papá.- Perdónanos por no pasar mucho tiempo contigo, hija.- Y en un acto que yo nunca imaginé, papá y mamá me abrazaron, los dos a la vez.- Te amamos, nuestra pequeña.

Lloré. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable.

-¡Yo… Yo también los amo mucho a los dos…!

Realmente, el amor de un padre y una madre, es irreemplazable.


	3. Aviso

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis lectores! Ya sé que deben querer matarme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente, además de que la secuandaria (Enseñanza media aquí en Chile) no me dejara actualizar en largo rato, mi ordenador acaba de perecer.

Lo peor del caso es que ya tenía más de 2 capitulos listos, y como ahora la pantalla de mi pc no prende, pues me jodí con todo. Ojala me entiendan y sepan lo frustrante que esto es para mí.

Les ruego que tengan paciencia hasta que repare mi ordenador, que no será en mucho tiempo. En compensación, actualizaré con 2 capítulos cuando esté en condiciones.

Me está demás decirles que los adoro y me alegro enormemente que les agraden mis historias mal escritas e improvisadas por el ocio xDD.

Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leerme. No sé que haría sin ustedes.

Un beso y un abrazo. Los quiero muchooooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola Mi querida gente que me ha seguido todo este tiempo! Al fin vuelvo con pc nuevo como se los prometí! Muuuuuuchas gracias por su eterna comprensión y lamento no haber publicado nada en tantos meses...! El proximo capitulo lo subiré mañana, o mejor dicho hoy xD Pero de que va, va.**

**Ustedes saben cuanto los quiero! y cada review que me postearon me hizo muy feliz! Gracias a todos de nuevo!**

** Desesperación **

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy como muchos días, me he quedado en casa aguardando a tío Naruto, quien cuida de mí mientras mis padres se encuentran ausentes. Podríamos llamarlo algo así como… ¿Mi niñera?

Incontables veces he intentado convencer a mis progenitores de que a mis ya diez años, soy lo bastante autosuficiente como para poder quedarme sola al cuidado de la casa, aun así, es como si hicieran caso omiso a mi petición y argumentaran entre ellos que todo eso es muy peligroso para una pequeñita como yo, así que prefieren asegurarse de que me encontraré sana y salva durante el resto de la jornada.

Creo que mis padres se preocupan demasiado por cosas que nunca llegarán a suceder. ¿O es que acaso imaginan que alguien como yo sería capaz de prender fuego a la casa? Puede que sea torpe, pero esto es exagerar.

Aunque, creo que la situación con tío Naruto no es muy diferente por así decirlo.

Un día, a tío Naruto se le ocurrió preparar un tazón de ramen instantáneo, situación de la cual por milagro resultó ileso. Al verter agua hirviendo en el diminuto bol, el hervidor resbaló de sus manos y si no hubiera sido por que jalé su brazo hacia atrás y lo hice caer, el agua hubiera quemado seriamente sus pies. Claro, acerca del incidente no se habló a nadie, puesto que si papá se llegaba a enterar, lo haría desterrar de lo que llamamos planeta tierra, hacia quién sabe dónde. Además, quiero demasiado a tío Naruto como para no querer estar con él.

Miro la hora, un poco aburrida. El tic tac incesante del reloj resuena en mis oídos.

Al menos, tuve bastante tiempo libre como para dejar todos los quehaceres hechos.

He alimentado a Yuki, regado las flores, organizado mi habitación… ¡Espera! Aún no te he dicho quién es Yuki. Así es como he nombrado al cachorrito que me han regalado para mi cumpleaños, blanco como la nieve, afelpado y muy suave, en fin, el nombre le viene como anillo al dedo ¿no?

Espero que me acompañe hasta que sea muy, pero muy anciana. Sé que será el perro más fiel que haya existido, que me protegerá de los peligros y me querrá siempre. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me ha sido regalado por mamá y papá.

Me encaminé a mi habitación a paso lento, con Yuki siguiendo mis pasos.

He decidido venir a escribir a mi habitación puesto que hay mucha más luz y puedo observar desde mi ventanal cómo millares de copitos de nieve caen y quedan adheridos al vidrio de mi ventana. Soplé aire caliente contra el vidrio un par de veces, empañando una parte de éste.

Dibujé a Yuki en la parte empañada, pero al poco tiempo las pequeñas gotitas de agua producidas por el roce de mis dedos, deformaron el dibujo hasta quedar hecho algo irreconocible.

Miré por la ventana y divisé a varios individuos que caminaban a paso apresurado, como temiendo derretirse igual que un copo de nieve. Iban y venían como hormiguitas obreras, con sus grandes paraguas y abundantes ropajes, los cuales no eran suficientes para bloquear completamente el frío de aquella tarde.

Me eché hacia atrás cayendo plácidamente sobre mi cama, me arropé un poco y acurruqué a Yuki a mi lado, esperando pacientemente a que el sueño me venciera. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino dormir? Comenzé a cuestionarme si tío Naruto vendría, aún si no lo hacía, no diría nada, puesto que puedo quedarme sola. Pocos segundos después me dormí.

¡Toc, Toc!

¡Toc, Toc, Toc!

Me desperté sobresaltada por un ruido extraño que se repetía cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. Yuki comenzó a ladrar en dirección a la puerta principal, advirtiéndome de que alguien buscaba. Caminé un poco dubitativa hacia el salón.

16:30 PM.

Quizás por fin tío Naruto se había decidido a venir.

¡Toc, toc, toc, toc!

Me acerqué hacia la puerta girando la perilla con cuidado, cada segundo mi corazón latía con mucha más intensidad. Acaso sentía… ¿Miedo?

-¿Q-Quién es?- Pregunté sin mucha confianza.

-Yoko-chan, soy yo, Sakura.

Me sentí extrañamente aliviada. Procedí a quitar la pequeña cadena de la puerta que nos separaba a ambas, abrí la puerta encontrándome a una Sakura sonriente.

Hizo un gesto de alivio y me abrazó.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Yoko-chan, por un momento pensé que habría pasado algo al ver que no abrías.- Dijo soltando el abrazo y volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Me dormí por un momento y no me había percatado que usted golpeaba hasta que Yuki ladró.-Dije con sinceridad.- Muchas gracias por preocuparse, estoy bien, gracias.-Sonreí.- ¿Y Tío Naruto?

Tía Sakura posó una mano detrás de su cabeza, como tío Naruto solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Supuse que esa manía la adquirió de él.

-Precisamente a eso venía, me pidió que te diera sus disculpas, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente y le he dicho que se quedara en casa, así que he pedido permiso a Tsunade-sama para quedarme contigo.- Esbozó una sonrisa.

Hice una reverencia como agradecimiento.

-No era necesario, tía Sakura. Puedo cuidarme sola hasta que mis padres regresen, porfavor, no quiero que falte a su trabajo por mi culpa.

-Pero yoko-chan…

Le miré suplicante. Esta era la oportunidad para demostrarle a mis padres la niña fuerte y valiente que puedo ser, quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí.

-Entonces…-Dijo mirándome vacilante al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.- Confío en lo que me has dicho. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos ¿Está bien?

-Claro, lo haré.- Dije despidiéndome de ella con un pequeño abrazo.

-Si me disculpas.- Hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta al salir.

Una corazonada me invadió.

¿Por qué sentía que algo no iba bien? ¡Ah, debo dejar de imaginarme cosas!

Para dejar de pensar, empecé a ensamblar el rompecabezas que me fue obsequiado para mi cumpleaños. Me fue bastante fácil la verdad.

¡Toc toc!

Golpeteos aún más desesperados y estruendosos que los de tía Sakura resonaban. Me parecía escuchar la voz de papá repetir mi nombre… ¿Por qué había llegado tan temprano?

Corrí hacia el salón y abrí la puerta en sólo segundos.

¡Por Dios santo, Yoko! – Me dijo papá quien al verme me estrechó contra sí desesperadamente.

¿Ha pasado algo, papá? – Pregunté. Se veía nervioso.

-¡Pues claro! Inmediatamente supe que estabas sola corrí hacia acá…

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Sakura.- Espetó, intentando tranquilizarse. Podía ver desesperación en sus ojos, como si alguien acabara de morir. ¿Tampoco era para tanto, o si?

-¿Y mamá?- Pregunté.

Su cara pareció ensombrecerse, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y pude ver una expresión de odio puro en su mirada. No respondió, y de inmediato lo supe.

Algo no andaba bien con papá otra vez.

Se puso de pié y se dirigió al sofá, en el cual se sentó plácidamente y encendió la televisión.

Lo observé y noté que su mirada no se dirigía al aparato ni a nada en especial.

Su mirada estaba ausente, como la de un zombie.

¿Qué había pasado con mamá? ¿Por qué no había contestado a mi pregunta?

Temí que aquello se repitiera.

Corrí a mi cuarto sin saber por qué. Algo me decía que lo hiciera.

Pocos minutos después, sentí las llaves entrar en la cerradura.

Mamá había vuelto.

__

Tengo miedo…

Sentí la puerta abrirse y oí su dulce voz pronunciar mi nombre. Por alguna razón mis manos temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Las miré por un instante y me di cuenta que estaba sudando frío.

__

¡Tengo miedo!

Sentí a alguien caminar hacia donde venía el sonido de la dulce voz.

Silencio.

Solo había silencio. Ese silencio que ya conocía muy bien.

__

¡Alguien rompa ese desesperante silencio!

-Sasuke-kun…

-Así que así son las cosas.

-¿C-como?

- ¡Maldita sea, te he visto y sé que todo este tiempo has ido a ver al bastardo ese a la cárcel y lo estás ayudando para que lo suelten bajo fianza!

-Pe-Pero… Sasuke-kun él…

- ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Es un maldito psicópata y tú estás siendo su aliada! ¡Te he aguantado bastante! ¡¿Y ahora me sales con esto?!

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó, al instante, escondí la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Lagrimas incesantes corrían por mis mejillas.

-S-sasuke…

-¡Deja de actuar como víctima! ¡Haz puesto la vida de nuestra hija en peligro! ¡Eso es imperdonable, maldita sea!

-¡Pero sasuke..!

Otro golpe.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, no podía pensar con claridad.

_¡Parad ya!_

No quería escuchar más… no quería…

¿No sería mejor estar muerta?

Abrí mis ojos duramente, divisando a una silueta en el marco de mi ventana.

¿Dios Había escuchado mi petición y habría muerto al fin?

Las lagrimas me impedían ver con claridad.

¿Aquello era un angel o… un demonio?

****

Okey, sé que fué muy corto! Perdónenme! el próximo prometo que será mas largo puesto a que ya terminé mi año escolar y disfrutaré de unas merecidas vacaciones !Yuju xD!

**Los quiero muuuuuuuuucho a todos ustedes y la mejor de las suertes siempre.**

**Me despido sin mas preambulo.**

**Ciao ciao!**


End file.
